malaysianutaufandomcom-20200215-history
Malaysian Utau Wiki:Image Guidelines
About Images Images on this wikia are used for illustration purposes, to depict what is often hard to describe in words. Any other uses of the images, on Wikia or elsewhere, might be copyright infringement. The Vocaloid series and characters are property of their creators. All related titles, logos, images and characters are trademark and copyright of their respective owners. Images here are on the English-language UTAU wiki, hosted on servers in the United States by Wikia. Image Quality * Format - There are several file extensions that can be uploaded to Wikis, with the most common being .JPG, .PNG, and .GIF * Size - When it comes to the size ratio of scanned work, please attempt to downsize ridiculously large images over 1000x1000. Remember, large images can cause loading issues for others. *If an image you intend to upload already exists on the wiki, do not upload a new one, unless it is of better quality and/or higher resolution. While an image doesn't have to be HQ, LQ pictures may not be suitable for the intended usage, be aware images may be deleted or replaced without warning if a more suitable image is found, or if the image is unsuitable for its usage. General *'DO NOT USE THE WIKIA AS AN IMAGEHOST!!' :• Personal pictures unrelated to the intent of this wiki or will be of no use, must be hosted to an image hosting site such as Photobucket, Tinypic, or Imageshack. If you require help on how to embed hot linked images then please contact the administrator or use the following code provided. :• So a picture of yourself or a representation of yourself can be linked from a real image host, not uploaded to here. :• http://image link here.jpg *'NO SPAMMING OF IMAGES' :• Do not upload indiscriminate images or manipulated images. If they serve no purpose to the wiki then they will be deleted, with or without notification. :• Do not upload someones fanart that was not meant to be displayed anywhere else besides its site of origin. ::• Meaning, if the image is for fair use then it is fine to use, however, if not then please respect the artist and leave the image on their site. Creating ref links will handle this if it ever comes up, though many fan artworks that are uploaded publicly is for fair use in many PVs or used as video placeholders. :• Only significant artwork and official artwork is acceptable on official VocaloidLyrics pages and other pages, anything else will be deleted. :• Do not upload images of UTAUloids, and Other Vocaloids. This isn't the UTAU wiki and Vocaloid Wiki. :• Do not upload pornographic materials. This goes against Wikia 'Term of Use' and is just outright inappropriate. *'Please give uploaded images suitable names.' These titles are common with new wiki contributors and due to it being common it will cause an uploading conflict, they will be renamed if discovered. :• Uploads with titles such as these are unacceptable. ofhgkdhgvk33tr35634vnih., 1234567890., thisismyimageblah., image., untitled., 1.png and so on.